million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Last Actress
Last Actress (ラスト・アクトレス) is the original themed unit song as the main track for the single THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER BOOST 03. Similar to the THE@TER ACTIVITIES series, each member of this unit was selected through fan votes based on potential character roles that would be portrayed with an accompanying song and drama tracks. The theme for this single is "Theater Suspense". The song first appeared as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Momoko and Kotoha respectively. The song is written by Kanata Nakamura, composed by R.O.N and arranged by Shuhei Mutsuki. Track List #Last Actress #DIAMOND DAYS PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Hora ne SHOU ga ima hajimaru Mimamotte ite kudasai Nanto shite mo enjiru wa Kono yaku no saigo made Ringo no you ni akai ogawa wa Aru hi yuka ni shitatatte shimau Doukou wa yami o utsusu Mirai o ushinatta mama (Dareka nanno tame ni?) Yaru ka yarareru ka kamihitoe GEEMU (Ittai nanno tame ni?) Kono butai jou de ikiteku Kawaita SUPOTTORAITO (Kiba o muiteru) Hie kitta kyouki no koe ga (Ufufufufufu…) Datte inochi kaketa hou ga Utsukushiku irareru Motte ikeru toiu no nara Ii wa ubatte goran Inochi tsukiru shunkan no kagayaki o yakitsukete Watashi wa miteru wa Shoumei ochiru saigo made Hana no inochi wa mijikai no Tsunde shimawanai de Moshimo karete shimau to shitara Dare ni ai o tsutaeru? EPIROOGU no PEEJI made tadoritsukeru no kashira Watashi wa enjiru wa Honoo kieru saigo made |-| Kanji= ほらね　ショウが今始まる 見守っていてください なんとしても演じるわ この役の最期まで 林檎のように赤い小川は ある日　床に滴ってしまう 瞳孔は闇を映す 未来を失ったまま （誰か何のために？） やるかやられるか　紙一重ゲェム （一体何のために？） この舞台上で生きてく 乾いたスポットライト （牙を剥いてる） 冷えきったキョウキの声が （うふふふふふ…） だって命賭けた方が 美しくいられる 持っていけるというのなら いいわ　奪ってごらん 命尽きる瞬間の輝きを焼き付けて 私は見てるわ 照明落ちる　最期まで 華の命は短いの 摘んでしまわないで もしも枯れてしまうとしたら 誰に愛を伝える？ エピローグのページまでたどり着けるのかしら 私は演じるわ 炎消える　最期まで |-| English= Look, the show's starting now Please watch over me I must play this part no matter the cost Until this role comes to an end As vibrant as an apple, a red stream Will one day drip onto the floor Their pupils will reflect the darkness As they lose sight of their futures (For who's sake was it done for?) It's a paper-thin game, you'll either kill or be killed (Why did they do it?) In order to live on this stage The spotlight has dried up (Peeling off these fangs) The chilling voices of madness echo (Ufufufufufu…) After all, risking my life Is what makes me beautiful If you believe you can steal it Then go ahead and try Burn brilliantly as the final moment of life approaches I'm looking at you Until the illumination dies out in the end A flower's life is short Don't pluck it from its roots If it happens to wither Who will I convey my love to? I wonder if you will be able to reach the epilogue's page I'll play this part Until the end, when the flames are extinguished Full ver. Rōmaji= Hora ne SHOU ga ima hajimaru Mimamotte ite kudasai Nanto shite mo enjiru wa Kono yaku no saigo made Ringo no you ni akai ogawa wa Aru hi yuka ni shitatatte shimau Doukou wa yami o utsusu Mirai o ushinatta mama (Dareka nanno tame ni?) Yaru ka yarareru ka kamihitoe GEEMU (Ittai nanno tame ni?) Kono butai jou de ikiteku Kawaita SUPOTTORAITO (Kiba o muiteru) Hie kitta kyouki no koe ga (Ufufufufufu…) Datte inochi kaketa hou ga Utsukushiku irareru Motte ikeru toiu no nara Ii wa ubatte goran Inochi tsukiru shunkan no kagayaki o yakitsukete Watashi wa miteru wa Shoumei ochiru saigo made Kawaisou da wa higeki wa Totsuzen hajimatta wake janai Odora sa rete ita dake ne (Menmitsuna SHINARIO ga) Taikutsu yori mo SURIRINGU na hou ga Sei o kanji rareru (Namanamashii hodo) Nerai wa tsuke rare teta (Saisho kara kitto) Itsu sono TORIGAA o hiku ka (Ufufufufufu…) Hana no inochi wa mijikai no Tsunde shimawanaide Moshimo karete shimau to shitara Dare ni ai o tsutaeru? EPIROOGU no PEEJI made tadoritsukeru no kashira Watashi wa enjiru wa Honoo kieru saigo made Kono SHOU mo sorosoro KURAIMAKKUSU Ittai dare ga shikaketa nodeshou Inochi no ENTAATEIMENTO Yoku koko made tadoritsuita wa Chotto homete ageru Otto koko kara saki wa mou Futaridake no himitsu yo Deguchi no nai butai e youkoso irasshaimashita Saikou no omotenashi Saigo ni shite agemashou |-| Kanji= ほらね ショウが今始まる 見守っていてください なんとしても演じきるわ この役の最期まで 林檎のように赤い小川は ある日 床に滴ってしまう 瞳孔は闇を映す 未来を失ったまま （誰が何のために？） やるかやられるか 紙一重ゲェム （一体何のために） この舞台上で生きてく 乾いたスポットライト （牙を剥いてる） 冷えきったキョウキの声が （うふふふふふ…） だって命賭けた方が 美しくいられる 持っていけるというのなら いいわ 奪ってごらん 命尽きる瞬間の輝きを焼き付けて 私は見てるわ 照明落ちる 最期まで かわいそうだわ 悲劇は 突然はじまったわけじゃない 踊らされていただけね （綿密なシナリオが） 退屈よりもスリリングな方が セイを感じられる （生々しいほど） 狙いはつけられてた （最初からきっと） いつそのトリガーを引くか （うふふふふふ…） 華の命は短いの 摘んでしまわないで もしも枯れてしまうとしたら 誰に愛を伝える？ エピローグのページまでたどり着けるのかしら 私は演じるわ 炎消える 最期まで このショウもそろそろクライマックス 一体誰が仕掛けたのでしょう 命のエンターテイメント よくここまでたどり着いたわ ちょっと褒めてあげる おっとここから先は もう二人だけの秘密よ 出口のない舞台へ ようこそいらっしゃいました 最高のおもてなし 最期にしてあげましょう |-| English= Look, the show's starting now Please watch over me I must play this part no matter the cost Until the role comes to an end As vibrant as an apple, a red stream Will one day drip onto the floor Their pupils will reflect the darkness As they lose sight of their futures (For who's sake was it done for?) It's a paper-thin game, you'll either kill or be killed (Why did they do it?) In order to live on this stage The spotlight has dried up (Peeling off these fangs) The chilling voices of madness echo (Ufufufufufu…) After all, risking my life Is what makes me beautiful If you believe you can steal it Then go ahead and try Burn brilliantly as the final moment of life approaches I'm looking at you Until the illumination dies out in the end Poor thing, what a tragedy This did not start out of nowhere We're being forced to dance (It's a detailed scenario) I'd rather experience a thrilling life than one that is boring (It'll be vivid) The aim had been settled (Surely from the very beginning) When that trigger was pulled (Ufufufufufu…) A flower's life is short Don't pluck it from its roots If it happens to wither Who will I convey my love to? I wonder if you will be able to reach the epilogue's page I'll play this part Until the end, when the flames are extinguished This show will reach its climax soon too Who on earth set such traps? Life's entertainment You've done well to reach this far I'll praise you just a little Oops, from here on out This is a secret between only the two of us Welcome to the stage with no exit The greatest entertainment Let's complete it until the time of death Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER BOOST 03 (sung by: Kotoha Tanaka, Momoko Suou, Konomi Baba, Mizuki Makabe and Tsumugi Shiraishi)